User blog:SilentWalker03/The Power Inside: Full Story
"Haha, this is the LAST time that I see you, FOOLS!" Sam laughed in the introduction. "The last part of our story, is finally happening right now. The happy and sad memories are now written in the books of our history. Maybe it is the time to say goodbye to the gang, those are the people that I called as "family". Thank you for the memories we shared together as a family. It's time to make the perfect ending for the adventures we shared together." Lukas said in the introduction. Previously on MCSM: Season 3... Jesse and the gang went to another adventures they never saw before (showing Jesse walked into the dark dungeon in the first episode). He never give up (showing Jesse is about to hold the Crystal Sword) and he prove to the others that they must continue to fight on (showing Jesse looking to John). Even the evil enemy before, helped Jesse (showing Cassie Rose sacrificed for Jesse) even their own life will be the price. Helping others (showing Jesse and Petra helping Sean) is the true key (showing Jesse activated the secret entrance in Cyan Valley) to win (showing Jeffrey's defeat). Meeting each other again (showing Nikki and Jesse) is another way to find their destiny (showing Nikki hugging Radar during the battle for Beacontown). This dangerous journey will take them to the greatest dangers they ever saw (showing Jesse and the gang walking to Stone Lake), and their last hope to save the world... "This is the very last time I saw you alive, Jesse!" Sam said. The gang walked to Stone Lake, Nikki told Jesse what is the place where they are heading to.. "Hey, brother. I have to say that the place we are heading to is the Stone Lake, previously called the Land of Hope. I previously lived there." Nikki said. "What happened next?" Jesse asked Nikki. "One day, I go back to the town in the Land of Hope, but it is too late. Fire spreads anywhere. I saw people running, and crying. I ran away and made my own house far away from the town. I go back few weeks after that, but I saw bandits everywhere. A ninja helped me from them and go back into my house." Nikki answered. "Is that the same ninja we saw before?" Jesse asked Nikki once more. "Yeah.." Nikki answered. Suddenly, a voice whispered to Jesse. "You must save the people you love, for now." The voice whspered to Jesse. Suddenly, the ground shakes, Stella screamed in panic. "Shh.. Keep quiet Stella!" John said. "Okay, I'm a little bit nervous now." Stella replied. Suddenly, a smoke appeared and Jeffrey came out from the smoke. "Well, welcome back, Nikki!" Jeffrey said. "You must pay for the lives of the people you have killed for your own happiness, you didn't even care your brother." Nikki said. "You're alive!" Jesse said. "Look at me carefully, Jesse!" Jeffrey said. "Haha, see you again! Hahaha!" Jeffrey said before he left away. "Jesse! You betrayed to us! You lied to us!" Lukas angrily said. "Wait, let me explain!" Jesse replied. "You said that he is DEAD and now, he is STILL ALIVE! C'mon, Jesse! I thought you are the best of friends, but..." Lukas looking furious to Jesse. "...I hope that you are happy now about lying to me! I will quit! Goodbye!" Lukas angrily said as he walked away. John cried. "Even the hardest times, we need to face it for our future." Nikki said as she tried to comfort John. A horde of zombies attacked them, but they are stronger than before. "Is that.. zombies??" Jack said. "Hmmm.. (Yes, but they look different.)" Nurm said. "Let's fight them." Jesse said. They didn't defeat the zombies, even the Crystal Sword. Jesse punched his hand in the ground, and a shockwave occur, and the zombies fell down and died. "Wow! That power, is so strange.. I must forgive Jesse for what I've done earlier..." Lukas said to himself as he go back to Jesse. "That power is the power of..." Nikki said. "Stop talking for now, Nikki. Me must go to Stone Lake before dawn." Jesse said. The gang ran away, Lukas followed them, without even noticing by the gang. Jesse and the gang entered to the desolate town in Stone Lake, they also saw a statue of Romeo in the entrance. "Is this the town that you mentioned earlier, Nikki?" Radar asked Nikki. Suddenly, Sam teleported to the gang. "Well, Jesse. Your time is up..." Sam said to the gang, he saw the sun slowly rises. "..Well, you must go to my castle before I kill you, Jesse!" Sam added. "That's unfair!" Radar said. "Well, little boy. Don't dare to talk like that to me!" Sam replied. "Hmm... You must know that one of them will slowly die to the hands of my brother." Sam said. "He's alive! Jeffrey is alive!" Lukas sad as he hide from a building in the town. "Did you mean Petra, Sam?" Radar said. "Very well, yes!" Sam replied, making Petra angry to Radar. "You betrayed to us! You monster!" Petra said. "I'll wait. So Jesse, don't try to die in this one! Bye-bye!" Sam said as he teleported away. "How did you do that to me, Radar. I treated you as the best of friends, but, you betrayed to us! To me! Who's next, Nikki!" Petra said. "Wait, Petra. Let me explain this thing." Radar said. "No excuses!" Petra said as she draw out "Miss Buter". "Stop! Both of you, Stop!" Nikki said. "It is my mistake, Nikki. I'll let myself to die for the price for my betrayal to the gang!" Radar said as he get a stone sword in the ground. They fighted, Nikki cried. "I don't want to see this. This is not the friendships that I want to experience by everybody." Nikki said. |-|Choice 1= |-|Calm Petra= "Petra! Stop!" Jesse said. Radar attacked, Jesse fighted Radar with the Crystal Sword. "This is my time (to die)." Radar said. They fighted, and Radar's sword broke. Radar ran away to the entrance of the town. Nikki cried. "I... I am so sorry, Jesse. This is all my fault." Petra said. Suddnely, Radar went back with an Iron Sword, he fighted Petra. "That is not your fault." Jesse said. |-|Calm Radar = "Radar! Stop!" Jesse said. Petra attacked, Jesse fighted Petra with the Crystal Sword. "This is my time (to die)." Petra said. They fighted, and Petra's sword broke. Petra ran away to the entrance of the town. "I... I am so sorry, Jesse. This is all my fault." Radar said. Nikki hugged Radar. "Are you okay?" Nikki said. Suddenly, Petra went back with an Iron Sword, she fighted Radar. "STOP!" John said. Radar and Petra stopped fighting. "I knew it. This is Sam's plan: to destroy our bond as a team." Jack said. "Like Nikki said to me before, we must stay strong, even in the hardest challenges." John said. "We must go! Now!" Jesse said. "Okay!" The gang answered. Suddenly, the bandits attacked. "Well hello, strangers!" A bandit said. Before they attacked the gang. A "ninja" appeared and fighted all the bandits. "Thank you, friend." Nikki said. The ninja disappeared. Few hours later. "We found it!" Jesse said to the gang after they saw a fortress. They entered. Sam saw the gang entering the fortress. Sam saw the gang. "We will end this!" Jack said, with Nurm. They are about to attack Sam, but he teleported away and captured them and the gang. Lukas arrived. "Lukas!" John said. "Don't move, one movement that you made, you are dead!" Jeffrey said. "Jesse!" Lukas said after he followed Jesse and the gang. Jeffrey ponted the arrrow to Lukas, but he didn't notice it. "Look, behind, WEAK!" Jeffrey said as he shot Lukas dead. "Lukas!" Jesse said to Lukas before he shot dead. "NO! What you have done, you FOOLISH MONSTERS!" Jesse said to the siblings as he saw Lukas die. "Look at him, brother. He's too weak after all." Sam said. "Well, it's time to end this." Jeffrey said. |-| Choice 1.1= |-| If you calm down Petra...= "Don't cry, Nikki. Like you said to me before, never lose hope." John said. "Thanks, John." Nikki said. "Let's end this, Nikki." Sam said. "Wait! Is that the beautiful girl, Sam?" Jeffrey said. "Yes, kill him in both of our eyes!" Sam said. Jeffrey shoot the arrow to Nikki, but Radar sacrificed himself, hugged Nikki before going to the ground, lifeless. "Ni.. Nikki, I can't fight anymore, for.. you.." Radar said. "Don't say it, Radar!" Nikki said as she tries to revive Radar, but it didn't worked. She was angry to the siblings. She was angry and turned into a golden dragon. John was amazed. Nikki created a sonic "blockboom". Jesse defended the team by using the Cursed Command Block ability, a shield that cannot be destroyed by Nikki's sonic blockboom. The sibling was deafen and Nikki finished them by putting them in the lava prison. Sam ran away, but Jeffrey hold his leg, and they both fell in the lava. Nikki turned to her old self again and rushed to see Radar again. "Radar, you can't die. I can't live without you." Nikki said, with tears coming in her face.. "No, you can. Remeber me in the.. *coughs* ..time of trouble, I'm there.. not by myself..." Radar said. "I can't see you here, about to die." Nikki said. "Sorry, Nikki.. but my adventures ends here..." Radar said before he dies. "No, Radar.." Nikki said. "Sorry, Nikki, but Radar died for you." Jack said. "Hmm.." Nurm said as he pat Jack's back. "I'm sorry." Jesse said. |-| If you calm down Radar...= "Don't lose hope, Jesse." John said. "Thanks for you advice, John." Jesse said. "Let's end this, Jesse." Sam said. "I've been waited it for too long, Jesse. Die now!" Jeffrey said. "Yes, kill him in both of our eyes!" Sam said. Jeffrey shoot the arrow to Jesse, but Petra sacrificed himself, smiled to Jesse before going to the ground, lifeless. "Je.. Jesse, I can't fight anymore, for.. you.." Petra said. "Don't say it, Petra!" Nikki said as she tries to revive Petra, but it didn't worked. Jesse was angry to the siblings, he fighted the siblings until death, but they didn't know that the hidden power of the Crystal Sword was revealed. Together with the Cursed Command Block powers, the siblings turned into stone and crushed into sand. Jesse went to Petra. "Well, Je.. Jesse, maybe we can't go again together.." Petra said. "Petra, I can't lose you." Jesse said. "Well, you defeated them.. maybe it's time to.. go.." Petra said. She closed her eyes and died. John went to Lukas. "He..ey, John, I... sorry. Take it.. it can.. be.. useful." Lukas said as he give his journal to John. "Thanks Lukas." John said. "It's time to go.." Lukas said. "No! We treated ourselves as best of friends!" John cried. "John... find you.. our ture friendships..they can never.. to..torn apart. Thank you for being.. my.. friend." Lukas' last words before he died. "No, Lukas!" John said. After several weeks, the gang waved ther goodbyes. Jack and Nurm repaired Beacontown, John reads Lukas' journal, and Jesse and Nikki went to Petra's house. This concludes "Season 3". |-|Next Time.. |-|In Alternate Timeline= "We lose our best friends, I can't lose you now, Nikki." Jesse said. To be continued... |-|In The Series= "This adventure, is just only a start." The voice said. To be continued... Category:Blog posts